


I don’t satisfy desires - I create them

by Demonwomb



Series: The Lives of Helen [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Monster sex, Other, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/Demonwomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But the minotaur is dead,” Vada said with a frown. “Slain by Theseus if I’m not mistaken.”</p><p>“I’m not talking about the minotaur. He is dead, yes, but the labyrinth was full of creatures and monsters. He mated with most of them and this forest is still the home of his offspring."</p><p>(in which Helen claims a minotaur for her pack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don’t satisfy desires - I create them

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

I moaned into my hand while I let one of the stone spirits fuck me raw. Ever since I met Dasos and explored more of the forest, it seemed that I drew other things to us, mostly little gnomes and other spirits, minor creatures of older times. Some of them I’d let fuck me because I still needed to feed, to thrive on their souls. Others, Lycaon would rip apart or eat. Dasos always was amused by that. I had feared they would see the other as a rival but after some wrestling and growling they started to get along, which pleased me.

Now, this morning a stone spirit had climbed down from the cavern’s walls, probably stirred by the ancient magic working around this place again. He was human shaped but his skin and flesh was pure stone and _hard_. I felt bruises forming between my thighs already but I didn’t mind the pain for long because it fucked me so good. I knew Dasos was watching from the distance but Lycaon never did. First there was the jealousy(how could I ever blame him? I erased his former life and I was all he had ever known) but now he was also taking care of Pollux and Castor. More months had past and they were almost fully grown. They were tall and strong and understood the words I spoke to them, my clever boys.

“Fuck, please, just a little bit more, _ahh_ , d.. deeper.” I felt the spirit driving me closer to the edge, it’s magic and soul was radiating pheromones that made me hot and even more aroused. The stone cock was wet and slippery and it hit home hard when I arched my back and spread my legs some more. I screamed loudly, my voice echoing through the cave, and whatever he pumped into me, it was hot and prickeling like boiling water. My body shivered and I felt it absorbing the tiny soul slumbering in the stone spirit. It didn’t move anymore and held completely still, like a marble statue. Only when my body stopped twitching and I felt full and not hungry anymore, the stone spirit started to crumble. No life held it together now and a moment later there was nothing but a pile of stones left on the cavern’s floor.

I took a deep breath and slowly got up, examining the bruises and discovering more on my hips and calves. Some of them were already fading again, the healing process kicking in immediately because I was full.

“My lady,” Vada said and brought one of my long robes.

I slipped in with a smile and she circled me to close it in the front. Vada was an old soul that had found us a few weeks ago. She wasn’t ancient, just an old lady who was acquainted with the old stories and felt a center of power gathering at this place. She said she was born for a purpose like this and, even when I had told her my plan, she didn’t hesitate to offer her services. She was my guide now and it was nice to have someone around who I didn’t feel the urge to get laid by every now and then.

“I only had one friend once, you know,” I said to her while we walked back to the main cave. “Lamia was a beautiful woman. I lost sight of her and later I was told that she had turned into a child eating demon. They say she caused it herself, out of grief and despair, because Hera had killed her child. I like the thought of us taking the grief and the curses the gods give us to bring wrath to this world. I feel like they deserve this.”

“The gods often underestimated humanity and lost control over their punishments, which would turn into a greater threat than they ever imagined,” Vada answered camly.

The great cavern was fuller now, I saw a few more satyrs, probably Dasos’ kind and other spirits, even a griffin was lurking in the shadows. I smiled to myself. More and more creatures had gathered to serve me, even when they wouldn’t get a chance to taste my skin. At the same time I knew that I would have to move on soon, to other countries and other myths I had to prove real.

In the cavern’s roof there was a hole the size of a cabin and it was the only essence of light that poured over the stone like liquid gold. It illuminated the throne that Dasos had carved out of the rock for me, tall enough to lean against it with my whole body and wide enough to fit on it two times.  
The throne itself was flanked by Lycaon on my right side and Dasos on my left. It was fitting, since they were my first real servants, my lovers, who were allowed to have me more than once. I sat down on it with a long sigh and watched the other creatures frolicking or growling at each other, wrestling and making noises.

I few moments after I settled, Castor and Pollux started to pad over and put their heads on my lap, whining until I stroked their fur and fondled their necks.  

“I wished Aphrodite could see you two. She would be so angry that her curse backfired.” I grinned at them and kissed their heads.

“I fear the gods have vanished forever,” Dasos mumbled.

“If you and I still exist, don’t you think the gods remained here, too?”

“I don’t think they did,” Vada interrupted. She had sat down on one of the rocks. “You see, my lady, every religion is as strong as the faith of it’s believers. Humanity may have stopped believing in the old gods but they still believe in the monsters the lore produced. They believe in vampires and werewolves, spirits and satyrs living in the forest. You may be the closest thing to a god we have, Helen.”

The way she said it made my skin start to prickle and I felt a burst of energy pulsing through my body.

What if.

What if that was my way to right all wrongs that were done to me? Could I be a… goddess? Would people believe in me and offer sacrifices at the altar of the new god? I couldn’t deny that the thought was… tempting. Lycaon just growled in approval and I smiled. Of course he would like that.

“But I need more. More monsters to guard me, to move with me. I need more than lower creatures at my feet. Something bigger.”

Dasos looked at me for a moment, like he was considering if he should feel insulted or not. He _was_ a lower creature but not the lowest. To my suprise he came up with an idea. “Minotaur…”

“Minotaur,” I echoed. I remembered that story. The wife of Minos, Pasiphaë, had mated with a big bull and given birth to the minotaur.

“But the minotaur is dead,” Vada said with a frown. “Slain by Theseus if I’m not mistaken.”

“I’m not talking about _the_ minotaur. He is dead, yes, but the labyrinth was full of creatures and monsters. He mated with most of them and this forest is still the home of his offspring.”

I looked at him with a sharp glance. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Dasos?”

For the first time ever I saw him blush a little and he bowed his head. “Forgive me.”

Dasos didn’t provide any further explanation, so I just told him to lead me to one of the creatures. Lycaon snarled, clearly unhappy and with a sigh I hugged him close, pressing my body against his and kissing his furred jaw.

“My love,” I whispered to him. “Stop your jealous heart, please. You know my plan, and you will always be my first. My first inhuman lover and the father of my first children.” He clawed at my back and started to lick my face as an apology. I rubbed my pelvis against his cock and felt it twitching between us. For a second I let him lick into my mouth, but then I pushed him away.

“When I’m back I’ll let you have me again. Behave, for me. And take care of our sons.”

Dasos brought me deeper into the forest, some nymphs were crossing our paths, but he wasn’t interested in them anymore and they seemed to feel my tainted aura, so they stayed away. We crossed another river and were closer to the mountains when Dasos explained that he could not go any further.

“I’ll wait here for you, but whoever crossed that clearing did not return. His father only ate humans but he eats everything… Take care, Helen.”

I nodded and slowly stepped into the opening, the sky was blue with no cloud in sight, but there was no sound of birds or other animals either. Perhaps I should be afraid but to have a minotaur on my side would make me stronger. And so far, no one wanted to eat me, only eat me out. My curse still protected me and even though Vada had said the gods were no more, I would remember Aphrodite’s words forever.

_my power will still pollinate this earth when the gods are gone._

Besides, if the god’s power vanished, shouldn’t my curse lose it’s power too? No, I didn’t believe Aphrodite was gone, maybe she was resting. And she wouldn’t be pleased when she woke up.

I passed more trees and the canopy of leaves seemed to get thicker and darker, the air grew heavy and it was harder to breathe. I knew I was close because a few seconds later something like pollens of a flower blew into my face and my world turned dark.

*

_I dreamed of the king I had fucked once. He wasn’t beautiful, he was ugly and his breath disgusting. But I wanted to take a king and his soul was so pained it made me come too soon. It was the first and only time I came before my victim and thus I only took half of his soul. I fled then, confused and scared and it drove him mad. Later I watched him marry six wives but none of them could give him back what he was missing. On his death bed I took the rest of his soul._

*

I cracked open my eyes with a moan. I felt dizzy and my arms hurt, because I was hanging from the ceiling of a grot, my robe had been stripped away from me and my feet were dangling in the air.

“Keep still or you’ll hurt yourself.”

I lifted my head at the sound and gasped. It was a minotaur. He was much taller than I expected, two times of my size and his muscles were so big I felt like fainting. He didn’t even bother to cover himself and his cock was hanging limb between his legs. It was fucking huge. Not even Lycaon was that big.

He had just made a fire and I was almost certain he was preparing me for his meal. That was not what I had planned.

“If you think I’ll let you eat me you are mistaken,” I finally said and the minotaur looked at me with his clear blue eyes. I thought his mother may have been a cloud nymph.

“I’m hungry, you will be eaten. You’re pretty though I admit that.”

The compliment wasn’t really comforting though and I started to wriggle again.

“I am here to offer you something better,” I said.

“What is better than food?”

I almost wanted to laugh. “A future. Something else than hiding in the forest and waiting for poor hikers or satyrs to pass by.”

“Hmmmm. You smell different that’s true.”

“I am more ancient than you and I am here to raise a pack, an army… I want to be a ruler again and you could be at my side.”

The minotaur looked interested now and got up from the fire, coming closer to me. “You on top of the world, what will it do for me?”

Now I smiled with confidence. “Much more to eat. And I’ll let you breed me.” I watched his cock when I said it and my words made it twitch with interest. I knew it. I already had him now. “I’ll carry your children and all I ask for is your loyalty. And your cock.”

He growled and started to stroke his dick in front of me. “Don’t tempt me. You are fragile and I’ve killed human women before when I tried to mate with them.”

“I told you I am ancient. I’m no mortal woman and – _ah_ ”

with his other hand he had slid between my legs and started to rub between my folds with his middle finger. He stroked himself hard and I stared when his cock grew even larger.

“You tempt me, little woman.”

“Then give in.”

“hmmm,” he started to push in his big finger and I closed my eyes in a moan. “You really smell different. And I want to fuck you… do you always get what you want?”

I licked my lips. “I do… because I don’t satisfy any desires. I create them.”

He fucked me slowly with his finger and I was already wet and dripping from my cunt, but so was his cock. It was hard and leaking pre-cum.

“Do you have a name?,” I gasped and he shook his head.

“Mother didn’t give me a name.”

“It’s alright. I’ll give you one… I want to call you Minos, because you will be greater than your father and greater than the king who he was named after. Do you want it?”

“Yes,” he grunted. “Now let me breed you.”

He didn’t release me for that, no. He just turned me around, so my hands were twisted a little and pushed into my wet hole without hesitation. I closed my eyes and let his huge cock stretch my walls, savouring the feeling of him getting deeper with small thrusts. At some point he had to hold my hips, so I wouldn’t shift away and he was a bit frustrated whenever he got stuck and had to push in harder.

“Yes!” I moaned and looked down when he was fully seated in me, his stomach rubbing against my back. His cock had created a huge bulge in my belly and it felt _amazing_. My body was adapting immediately and when he started to fuck me I could see the bulge getting small and big again.

“That’s it,” I gasped. “Fuck me hard and fast, I know you want to.”

My words and the realisation that my body could in fact take his cock made him low deeply and his thrusts turned violent and fast, like an earthquake pounding my body. His heavy black balls were slapping against my thighs and left a nice burn that seemed to take over my whole body.

“Yes, little woman. I love how well you take my cock. I fucked apart the others and I didn’t enjoy it half as much.”

“Helen,” I croaked. “My name is Helen.”

“Helen,” Minos growled and gave me a few firm and hard thrusts before he grabbed my breasts with both hands and slammed me back on his cock, as far as the cuffs allowed it. “You. Feel. Perfect.”

I screamed with pleasure, I screamed his name and I screamed for more. My legs were struggling and kicking, not knowing where to hold on to or how to express my arousal. Then he yanked hard at the chains that held me to the ceiling and they came off with a shattering sound. I hadn’t realised how much my arms were aching until I dropped them and he carried me to one of the bigger rocks. Without pulling out he put me down on my back and pushed in deeper from a different angle that made me feel like he was pushing away all my organs and stretching me to the absolute limit.

His throbbing cock felt so good and thick while he thrusted like a real animal, without any restraint. I cupped my breasts with both hands and kneaded them firmly in front of his eyes. Every now and then he would bow his head and lick my nipples.They were hard and erect and I moaned loudly. Then my hands would wander and cover my Belly that was still stretching and I could feel it with my hands, how his long cock rammed in and out. It was so good, _too_ good, almost.

“Yes, yes, give me more – _OH_ – I… I can’t, uhhh…”

I was sweating from arousal and when he resumed his brutal and fast pace I couldn’t find any words anymore. My tongue hung out of my mouth loosely, lolling about as I panted, eyes rolled upwards, corners of the mouth turned up in a manic smile as the minotaur continued to pound me hard.

When he came, he came with a roar and so suddenly that my eyes rolled back completely and my orgasm hit me like a car crash. He pumped his seed into me with small thrusts, his cum making me feel hot and full, up to the point that my belly swell and made me look pregnant. My body wasn’t quick enough to absorb that much sperm at once. Minos was pleased and stroked the tense skin of my stomach with a hum.

“I want to breed you again,” he said and I was still trying to catch my breath when I answered him.

“You will… You will, Minos. Again. Only later.”

He slowly started to pull out of me and I felt the glorious drag that almost made me come again. It was the first time ever that there was so much seed that it poured out of me.

“Hmmm.” His cock was lying on my stomach now while his hand was opening my mouth so he could push in his huge tongue. I moaned lightly and stroked his horns that were close enough now. Yes, he would be a good pack member.

Later I would let him fuck me against the walls of the grot and a few hours after that I was on my hands and knees, scraping against the floor. His seed was so strong and fertile, I knew he had successfully breeded me. There was just no way I wouldn’t be pregnant now.

When I led Minos out of the forest where Dasos was waiting I realized that there was an actual chance for me to become more than a demon. Maybe I could be a goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr](http://demonwomb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
